Sailor Fun Theater
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: In Story #43, Ami Mizuno visits a brand new theater in Jubei Mall, featuring a colorful team of actors. It tells such educational values, as she dreamed of, but something is odd. And... WAIT! Is that Rei Hino on the stage? Rated K-Plus for mild themes.


In a small town in Tokyo, a flier was placed on the huge glass window, in a convenience store. It was next to a _Sailor V: The Video Game_ promo poster. It showed three girls, two boys, and a cat, with their skin colored in a shadowy black, like silhouettes. The girls were wearing white school uniforms with blue skirts and ascots, and red bows, while the boys were wearing black uniforms. The cat in the pictures was gray, with no face on it. They were in a background of a school building, etched and drawn with colored pencils. The title of the flier says " _Fun Theater: A life of five young high schoolers, having fun and learning lessons, along the way – Coming in September to the Jubei Mall. Shows begin at 11am, 2pm, 5pm, & 7pm_". A woman in blue hair said, "This wouldn't run a week."

She adjusted her glasses and said, "If they are doing this sort of thing, they should really study hard. High schoolers like me shouldn't be caught dead in roleplaying adventures."

She walked off, as she pondered about the new show, coming to the mall. She even stated that it's almost September, and there's no stage being built. She thought about it, and then said, "Well, whatever it is, let's hope it's a surprise. But I'm curious to know what it's all about."

She walked off and said, "But first, I have to get my textbooks for the exams, next week."

* * *

 _Meet Ami Mizuno, occupation: high school student and the smartest girl in the world. All she does is study and study, to become a great doctor. Suddenly, a mysterious flier shows up and catches her attention. The attention of the cause is this: a newly-created sideshow called "Fun Theater", and the cast consists of five young actors, all from high school. And what is this show, you may ask? Well, you're about to see, in just a moment.  
Study-hound Ami Mizuno is about to learn that you cannot study, all the time. Especially since her show is about to begin. Ami Mizuno – Act 1._

* * *

 ** _Tales of the Bizarre #43:  
Sailor Fun Theater_**

* * *

Ami was on the phone with Makoto, as she explained what she saw, earlier today. Makoto, a tall woman with long brown hair, done in a ponytail, and pink flower earrings, wearing only her blue shirt and tan jeans, said, "Wow… A new theater? That's great to learn what's new in the world. To be honest, we'd steer away from it. You know Minako, wanting to become an idol."

Ami giggled, "Yeah… I can hardly imagine. But still, five young students are expected to perform in the new theater, and it hasn't even opened, yet."

"Maybe because they had no address to it, yet."

"It's going to be in the Jubei Mall."

"Then, maybe they're auditioning. What do they need?"

Ami said, "Well, lemme see… I think there's three girls… two boys… and… oh, and a cat."

"Huh? A Cat?" Makoto asked, "Ami, is that all? I mean, this isn't a one-man show, right."

"The flier never explained any full details. All I read is that it's about five high schoolers, having adventures and fun, all while learning important lessons. It's very educational, but knowing a new and bizarre place… it won't last."

Makoto said, "I hear you. Anyway, whenever it decides to open its doors, I'll give you a call."

"Thanks. But I'd rather study, rather than watching prissy sideshows. But then again, maybe _one_ show will do."

"Awesome! Alright, I'll see you at school, tomorrow."

"Bye, Mako."

She hung up and then thought, "An educational show about life lessons and adventure. It reminds me of our days as Sailor Guardians, before high school. We've had such adventures."

She then reminisce about the days as Sailor Mercury, the Guardian of Wisdom, and her battles against many a foe, such as the Dark Kingdom, the Black Moon Clan, the Witches 5, and others. She then stopped and said, looking out the window, "Man… What memories… But I have to move on. I don't need to be halted by such trivial activities. Well, I do, but then there's cram school, and exams, and college to look forward to."

She thought, "But I can't study all the time… That wouldn't be right. But then I'd procrastinate, and not achieve my goals for the future!"

She giggled, "Look at me… I'm talking like Fun Theater, and it's not even open yet. Maybe that should be a perfect way to learn more. I mean, what could the lessons be about, other than studying hard?"

She began to do her homework, as she thought about useful ideas about the new Fun Theater, coming out in one month.

* * *

The next day, Ami arrived at the Jubei Mall, as she witnessed the theater, opening its doors. Ami saw a couple of kids, with their parents, and even some teens that wanted to view the show. Ami whispered, "So… It's opening today. I wonder what they have in store."

She sighed and said, in worry, "How can I? I'm scared. What if the show is another trap? But I am curious, since it's about acting. I mean, we did a show, before, only to have it ruined. And I wasted a day of cram school."

She turned away and huffed, "I cannot risk that! I have Cram School, tonight. And I can't waste my brain on this trivial sideshow."

She marched off, but stopped midway, thinking, "But… If I let them enjoy the show, I'd leave them in a trap, without any issues… or excuses. And what if the play was a disaster, after the first showing?"

She growled, as she thought, "This is ridiculous! This is a show, with five experienced actors! Of course, it's going to be a great show!"

She then stepped in, but was halted by a man in a dark grey suit and usher's hat. He asked, "Ticket, please."

"Oh… Sorry. Is that all? I… uh, heh, heh, heh, heh…" she blushed, and walked away.

She thought, as she said, "Good. I forgot that you need a ticket. I lucked out."

The usher called, "Just a minute, ma'am!"

Ami stopped, as she said, "Yes? Look, I don't have a ticket. Why do you call on me?"

He said, "Perhaps you need some insight on our debut show, tonight. Are you a reviewer?"

"No."

"I see. Are you also an expert in scientific research?"

"No. But I am the smartest high schooler in my school."

"Ah, a smart girl, huh? Well, perhaps you can be our VIP, free of charge."

"Uh, me? I… I rather not."

"Nonsense. This is our first show, and you are perfect for your in-depth opinion."

Ami sobbed, as she was being dragged in, "Why me? Hey, wait! Uh… Sir?"

 **XXXXX**

Ami was shown to her seat, as it was a wooden bench. Everyone was seated, as the usher said to her, "Miss, I apologize for the low budget seating. But once we have everything paid off, we'll increase to comfy chairs for the viewing audience. Now, sit back, relax, and wait 15 minutes. Our debut will begin, shortly."

Ami said, "Oh… Thank you kindly."

He went off to the main exit, while Ami thought, looking at the huge wooden stage with a velvet red curtain. She thought, as she was annoyed, "Low-budget, huh? That velvet stage curtain _and_ the stage looks expensive. Maybe that's their criteria, for the show, instead of moviegoer comfort."

She waited, as the lights dimmed down. The curtain opened, as two boys appeared, walking lightly and politely. Ami smiled and said, "Ah, good actors…"

Two boys, one with black hair and one with brown hair, were wearing a white shirt and black pants, each. They were walking in place, as the boy with black hair asked, "So, Arthur, you are going to that new theme park that opened, yesterday."

"Can't, sorry." Arthur said to Wally, "I'm going to take a rain check on this one, Wally."

"Huh? I invited Raye, Erin, and Julia to the grand opening."

"I wish I could, but I have lots of homework to do. Though, I can have fun, now and then, but I have exams, coming up."

Arthur then walked passed the background, as Wally said, "That's a shame."

A girl in blonde hair appeared, in the same uniform as Ami's, "Hey, Wally."

"Oh, hey, Julie." Wally said, "Do you see that? Arthur doesn't want to come with us to the new theme park, tomorrow."

She said, "Aw, that is too bad. I do hope that he has time."

A girl in long black hair, wearing a grey school uniform and dark red skirt appeared, and she said, "Hey, guys. Good to see you."

She brushed her hair with her hand and let out a calm smile, "I wonder if you two will be studying with me, for exams, tomorrow."

"Sorry, Raye…" Wally said, "But Arthur was SOL on our theme park trip."

Raye asked, "You mean the new theme park that opened? I'd love to, but…"

As the conversation continues, Ami did not laugh or make a sort of chuckle. She was concerned and confused. The girl who portrayed Raye resembles Rei Hino, Ami's friend and ally.

"No way. NO WAY!" Ami thought, "Rei's an actress? But their acting…"

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, Raye, Wally, Julie, & Arthur were together at the backdrop of the entrance to the theme park. Arthur said to his friends, "Thanks for inviting me, and for helping me pass my exams."

Raye said, "It's alright. You can't do studying, all the time."

Julie said, "Sometimes you can be rewarded for your hard work. And we are all rewarded for a job well done."

Wally said, "See, Arthur? We're glad to help you out, because that's what friends do."

Arthur said, as he shook Wally's hand, "Thank you. Maybe when we graduate together, let's go on vacation, somewhere in another country, and have fun."

They share a group hug, as the curtain goes down. The kids and adults applaud, as Ami was annoyed. Everyone left their seat, as Ami said, in annoyance, "That show… … …WAS TERRIBLE!"

She stood up and went to the usher, the same man that dragged her in. She protested, "Excuse me, sir?"

"Yes? Ah, you."

"Yes, it's me, again! I saw your show… and it sucked!"

"It's your opinion to ma-."

"NO! I mean, your actors are well-played, but their acting was stiff and robotic! It's like they're not even trying, acting like something in a black and white movie! And that background for each scenario! It's beautiful and lifelike, but the backdrops need more work, since you're using it as stills, rather than moving art!"

The man said, "Yes, I know. But like I said, once our shows get the pay we need, we'll be improving our art. And as for the acting, they're only doing as they said in the script."

"Script? Even the worst movies in the world wouldn't give five stars on this shoddy performance!"

"And what pray tell… would you do about improving the show?"

Ami tried to answer, but hesitated. She then moaned, "Uh… I, uh… Damn! He got me!"

He then asked, "I see. Anything else you'd like to ask?"

"Uh, just this… The girl who played Raye… She resembles Rei Hino. Uh, she's a high schooler, like me, except she goes to a private all-girls' school."

"Oh, you mean Raye?"

"That's what I meant."

The man said, as she escorted Ami away, "Perhaps when you have time, I think we should ask questions about her role in our _Fun Theatre._ But I wouldn't worry. Our cast is interchangeable, but they do show up, now and then."

Ami asked, "May I talk to Raye? I want to-."

"No."

He pushed Ami out of the theater, and shut the door. The PA announced, "The next show in _Fun Theater_ will begin at 5pm."

Ami dusted herself off and grumbled, "The nerve of some people! I wanted to ask about Raye."

She sighed, "Ah, well. At least I am able to know what the Fun Theater is about. It's safe… but I hate the shows."

She walked off and agreed to herself that she will _never_ go back to the Fun Theater, again. The man watched from the window and said, "Ah… You say that, since the show is over for you… But the show's just beginning, Ami Mizuno."

He shut the window, as Ami left the Jubei Mall.

* * *

The next day, at the Hikawa Shrine, Ami arrived at the front gate, as Rei was in her shrine priestess outfit. Ami asked her, "Hey, Rei… I went to the mall, yesterday… and I saw the Fun Theater."

Rei asked, "You mean the one that opened such mundane acts with life lessons shown? I have seen the beginning of it."

"You hate it, too, did you?"

"Yes. They're awful actors… but the script is well-written. You see, they walk and talk like some sort of kids' program, but they speak and talk like robots."

"I know what you mean. They are acting poorly."

"And they even speak lessons about studying hard may lead to rewarding… and one show they did, they showed the life's lesson about cutting class. Arthur was cutting class, but was stopped by Molly, Wally, Raye, and Rebecca. In the end, Arthur accepts his punishment, and said that he'll never ditch his schoolwork, again."

"Oh, my! Really?"

"Yeah. Reminds me of Minako and Usagi… Just like them."

"You're so right, but it's not that mean."

Ami said, as she realized, "Oh! Uh, Rei, I'm just curious… Were YOU in the show?"

"Huh? Me? Why do you ask me that?" Rei asked.

Ami explained that Rei was acting as Raye, right down to her TA School Uniform and black hair. Rei just laughed and said that whoever acted as her was obviously mimicking her. Ami was relieved, as she said, "That's good. And here I thought you'd be one of those bad actors."

Rei said, "I can promise you… Those weren't actors."

"You mean fully-built and fully-programmed androids?"

"Maybe. Oh, possibly low-budget D-listers from bad J-Pop music videos."

"I know what you mean. Sorry if I thought-."

"It's alright."

Ami walked away, as Rei waved goodbye. Ami then smiled and said, "What a relief. I'm glad it was a misunderstanding."

She walked down the street and said, "I'm glad it's all over. But I am never going back to that Fun Theater, as long as I live… Those were awful stories, but with life lessons."

She headed home, as Rei watched from a distance.

 **XXXXX**

That night, Ami was studying in her room, as she got a phone call. She answered it and asked, "Hello? Mizuno Residence."

It was Rei. She asked her if she'd come with her friends to the Jubei Mall, for that new ice cream shop that opened. Ami said that she has exams and cram school, and she doesn't want to waste _another_ day of it. Rei agrees, and then said that she doesn't have to study, all the time. Ami protested, "That's a boldface lie! I need to study! Besides, I am still the smartest, being that we all got to go to high school, together!"

Rei barked, "Everyone, except ME! You know that my school is a private school, and covers high school, as well!"

"I know. But I can't come with you, this time. Though, I can have fun, now and then, but I have cram school, comin-."

She gasped, as Rei asked, "Hello? Ami? You okay?"

Ami thought, "No way… Was I speaking like that guy in the Fun Theater?"

Ami then said to Rei, on the phone, "I got to go."

She hung up, as she was shaken. She whispered, "How did I just-? Did I just say the exact words as Fun Theater? This is crazy… Either I must be annoyed that I am mimicking Fun Theater, or I might be losing it. But I can't let it get to me."

She calmed down and said, "I can't let it get to me. I can't study, all the time. Study first, save the world second, have fun afterwards."

She resumed studying, as she was still shaken over the conversation on the phone.

 **XXXXX**

At about 11pm, Ami was fast asleep in bed, as she started to toss and turn. She woke up, exasperated.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" She shrieked, "I have to end this!"

She panted and said, "No… I can't let this stupid robot show get to me; suffice that they _were_ robots, but rather bad actors. And that Rei imposter…"

She sat up and moaned, thinking, "I should give the Fun Theater another chance. Maybe I can give my expert opinion on the next show. It's a good thing they open on weekends. Rei would _never_ bother working there."

She smiled and confirmed, "Right. Tomorrow, I'm going to Fun Theater, first thing. They do start at Noon."

She went back to sleep, as she felt calm.

* * *

The next day, Ami was at Fun Theater, in the Jubei Mall, as two boys, Wally and Arthur were walking in place, heading to Julie, who was petting a fluffy black cat.

"Hey, guys." Julie waved.

Arthur said, "Hey, Julie. Good morning."

She said, as she petted the black cat, "Are you going to the beach, later this summer? I can't wait to play in the ocean."

The cat meowed, as Arthur said, "Well, I may have time, since I'm going to be in Summer School. I have to work on my studies, and to prepare for college."

Julie smiled, "So like you, Arthur. You always study."

Wally suggested, "I have an idea. How about we invite the gang over for a Fun Beach Cram Session? We can study, too, but that would also mean that we're going to have lots of fun! We'll play in the sand, smash watermelon, relax in the sun, and play games~!"

Raye appeared, along with a girl in blonde hair, wearing a pink shirt and a yellow skirt. She said, "Hello, guys. Selene and I overheard the conversation."

Selene, the blonde girl, said, "Oh, yes. A study session and a beach vacation, this summer? This'll be awesome~!"

Ami thought, "A new character? Last week, it was a girl in red hair. But the man said that the cast is interchangeable. Wally, Arthur, and Raye have appeared in the most."

As they continued to talk, Raye suddenly turned to Ami, and stared at her. Ami was puzzled, as she whispered, "Why is she looking at me?"

Raye then turned to Wally and said, "Come on, Wally. You promised me to go get dinner prepared for Grandpa."

Wally giggled, "Oh, where did the time go?"

He said to Arthur, "See ya later, Arthur~!", and left with Raye.

Ami, amidst by the shock of Raye looking at her, was befuddled, "I don't get it… This was better than last time, but… It still seems awful!"

She got up, midway through the show and huffed off, marching to the exit. The man stopped her and said, "And where do you think you're going?"

Ami said, "Leaving! I said that I never wanted to come here, but I mean it, this time! Your show sucks!"

The man grabbed her arm and said, "Sorry. But under the rules of theater, you're not supposed to leave, until authorized to do so, unless it's an emergency."

"Is it? Well, I'm going to the hospital."

"It's Saturday."

"Then, my friend is in an accident."

"She'll live."

"I have to pee!"

"Hold it in!"

"I have mandatory cram school!"

"YOU can't study all the time! Besides, your cram school doesn't start until 4pm."

"I HAVE TO GO!"

"NOT UNTIL THE SHOW'S OVER!"

Ami sobbed, as she surrendered, "I give up…"

She walked back to her seat, and saw Wally and Raye sitting together, in the bench, in front of the backdrop of the park. Raye said, "Say, Wally, why do you hang around with Arthur? He's such a study hound."

"Well, he cares for the future, and he wants us to be together, as long as it can."

"Neat. But I fear he may alienate us, if he doesn't have fun, now and then. Yes, I know studying in fine, but you can't always study, all the time. Sometimes, you have to have exercise and excitement."

"What do you mean?"

Raye explained, "Someone doesn't always have to be a shut-in, unlike someone who grows up to be a professor, or a doctor, or a businessman. Or maybe, someday, he'll grow up to be an emotionless prime minister."

Ami was stricken emotionally, as she whispered, "That is so true… Rei…"

She gasped, but shook her head, saying, "What am I do? I'm in Hell, am I? I'll admit that the story has improved, but… but…"

She thought, as she was gritting her teeth, flushing beet red in her cheeks, "LEMME OUT OF HERE!"

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, the show ended, as Ami left the theater. The man asked how the show was, but she ignored him. She walked off, saying, "I'm done. So done."

Ami said, as she was walking home, "Next show's at 2, but I can't stay."

"Ami?"

Rei suddenly appeared, as she said, "What a surprise."

She was carrying a bag of clothes, as she said, "I was busy shopping for Minako. She said that she wanted to prepare for Halloween, coming up."

"Ah, Rei…" Ami said. But stopped and was confused, looking at the entrance to Fun Theater and Rei, back and forth, quickly and frantically, turning her head, side-to-side. Ami was cringing, as she was scared.

"You okay, Ami?" Rei asked.

Ami replied, "I, uh… Uh… Uhhhhhhh…"

Rei responded, "Oh, you went to that theater, again, did you?"

Ami cried, without thinking, "HOW ARE YOU HERE, IF YOU WERE JUST IN THERE, MOMENTS AGO?!"

Rei said, "What are you talking about? I just came here, ten minutes ago! I arrived with only Usagi, and you weren't even around! We were supposed to go to that new ice cream shop, together!"

Ami was scared, as she said, "Now, I don't know, anymore…"

"Ami, you actually think I was that robotic girl?"

"No, I mean…"

Rei huffed, as she said, "Whatever. Usagi's waiting for me. If you don't want to come with, say so!"

She walked away, as Ami sobbed, "Rei… Wait, I mean… NO, it's… I can explain."

She dropped to her knees, as she whispered, "No… Rei, why are you mad at me? But did I just say that, out loud, without thinking? My goodness…"

She then realized, and said, "Oops. I knew it was all fake, but I confused the girl who's Raye for Rei. I hope she's not mad at me, for hurting her feelings."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOLD OUT?!" A girl with long blonde hair, with a red bow, was shouting at the ticket cashier. She was wearing a brown jacket and a cyan skirt. It was Minako Aino. She shouted at the cashier, "I wanted to see this show, and you tell me that the next show is sold out?! YOU'RE DAFT!"

The cashier said, "Sorry, ma'am. But we just got sold out for the next couple days. Lady in blue hair bought the last ticket, from the previous show."

"WHO?!" Minako cried, "THIS IS HIGHWAY ROBBERY!"

Ami pleaded, "MINA! STOP! IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!"

Minako turned around, as Ami sobbed, "It's mine…"

"Ami? You?" Minako asked.

"Yes, I… I… Would you mind if we talk, privately?"

"Sure. I guess…" Minako said.

They walked to a bench, near the fountain, as Ami explained what she has been doing. She even said that after the recent show, she may have confused Rei for one of the actors. Minako then said, "Oh. That's bad. It sucks that Rei was treated like she was an actor."

"I know. I felt bad. And I think she hates me, now, since I was insinuating that she'd be one of them."

"I know what you mean. If I get on that show, I show off natural talent. It's all fun, until the spotlight dims on your moments."

"Huh? I think you meant " _the spotlight goes out_ ", but I think that works."

"I know… right? So, Ami… Was the show that awful?"

Ami confessed, "Verily. The cast is interchangeable, the storyline was heartfelt, but the acting was stiff and robotic! You only went there, just to sign in on the cast, you glory hog!"

"ME?! No way! I don't come here for the acting job. I came here for the boys… and maybe find which actor is great."

"Well, there are Wally and Arthur, but I don't think they'd be in your league."

"Why not? Bad actors, yes, but bad boyfriends, no."

Ami giggled, "You never change…"

She gave her a spare ticket and said, "I was given another ticket for the 5pm show, but I was gonna trash it. But I figured that _you_ may need it."

Minako gasped, as she was given the ticket, "Oh, my gawd~! You're serious?"

She hugged Ami and cried, "YOU'RE AWESOME, AMI! I LOVE YOU!"

She dashed off to the theater, as Ami cried, "WAIT! IT'S ONLY 1PM!"

She sighed and said, "She's obviously too dense to know. But she'll figure it out."

She walked off, as Ami snuffed the Fun Theater, again. Meanwhile, at the clothing store, a girl with long blonde hair, done in long pigtails and buns, wearing her pink dress, was looking for Rei.

"Rei? Where are you? I need help getting a costume for Minako and I!"

Rei appeared, as she said, "Hey, Usagi. You're late, as usual."

"QUIT BEING SO MEAN! YOU ABANDONED ME!"

"Oops. Sorry. Anyway…" Rei said, as she helped Usagi carry her bags, "I ran into Ami, and she was talking about that Fun Theater, in which had bad robot acting."

"Bad robot acting?" Usagi asked.

Rei said, "Yes. The actors that play the characters in the theater are machines. When I checked it out, the man told me that it's an all-animatronic cast, with different characters, with three boys, two girls, and a pet cat. I saw the debut show, and it wasn't that good. The voice acting needed work."

Usagi smiled, "Well, I am glad it was a bomb. I wish would've seen it… but my allowance is stupid… I have nothing to spend on, except for Halloween…"

Rei giggled, "I'm sure it's fine. Besides, the Fun Theater is great, once it improves."

"Yeah." Usagi asked, "Anyway, what about Ami? Did she enjoy it?"

Rei replied, "Well, she did, but she confused me for one of the robots."

"OH?"

"Yes… And, well… I was hurt by it. She didn't have to hurt my feelings, you know."

"I see…"

They walked together, talking, as Minako was at the Fun Theater entrance, but cannot be let in, because the ticket was for 5pm.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CANNOT GET IN?" She cried, "It's only 1:30, but I want in!"

The cashier said, "You'll just have to wait until 4:30, before we let others in for the 5pm Show."

Minako growled, as she marched off. She barked, "DAMN IT!"

She left the mall, and waited until 4pm, when she would return for the show.

 **XXXXX**

That night, Ami was sitting at home, worried, as she was unhappy for what she said about Rei. Ami whispered, "What did I do? I just said it to Rei, and I suddenly hurt her feelings. What have I done?"

She held her head in sadness, "What have I done? Rei hates me!"

The doorbell rang, as she answered it. She asked, "Yes?"

Rei called from the door, "It's Rei."

Ami opened the door, as Rei was a little angry, as she said, "Ami Mizuno, I want to let you know that I'm not angry. But I am disappointed at you for accusing me of being a robot."

Ami asked, confused, "Uh, robot?"

Rei replied, "I'm sorry, but the show… I checked it out. And the usher told me that they are robots, built to resemble actors."

Ami complained, "But that robot looked like YOU!"

Rei stated, "That was a coincidence!"

She was let in, as she said, "I want to help you… Lemme talk to you about the show."

"I… I don't know…"

"Are you frightened? What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

Rei grabbed her arm and said, "Ami, listen to me! Get over the stupid Fun Theater, and admit that you think that the robot isn't me! I'm not a robot, and someone dressed in my school uniform… that was a moving android!"

"I DON'T CARE! IT'S ALMOST LIKE I KNOW YOU FROM SOMEWHERE!"

She gasped, covering her mouth, "ACK! Oh, no… Oh, no… Oh, no… Oh, no… Oh, no…"

Rei was mortified, as she barked, "Ami… How could you say that?"

Ami sobbed, as she was crying, with tears rolling down her face, "I… I don't know…"

Rei shouted, "YOU THINK I'M ONE OF THOSE STUPID ROBOTS! YOU'RE FULL OF IT, AMI!"

Ami shoved her out of the apartment and yelled, "GET OUT! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

She slammed the door and started to cry. She dropped to the ground, sitting by the door, weeping and bawling. Rei was outside, feeling saddened. She then said, "Ami…"

She growled, as she fumed, "FINE! Go on and cry, you Brainiac!"

She wept, "You're NOT my friend, anymore! SEE IF I CARE!"

She stormed off, as her tears flew in the hallway, in a sparkling shimmer. Ami continued to cry, as she was heartbroken, but also destroyed, from inside her.

* * *

Days later, Rei was sitting in the stairway, seeing Ami walk to the shrine. Ami saw Rei, as she said, "Rei…"

Rei nodded and said, "You want to come in, or do you want to walk away, like I was a robot?"

Ami said, "You invited me. And you shouted that you don't want to be my friend, anymore."

"Sorry… But my emotions got the best of me." Rei offered Ami to come in, as she walked with Rei to her room.

They were still in their school uniforms, as Ami asked, while they were in the room, "Hey, where are the others?"

"Mako has club activities, and Usagi & Minako got detention, again." Rei replied, "Anyway, the reason I wanted to invite you over is… well…"

Ami asked, "Uh, is this about the Fun Theater? I'm so over it. I'm never going there, again."

Rei said, "Uh, no… It _is_ about the Fun Theater, and the man offered to you a job there, because you're a natural born smart girl. They liked Arthur, and they wanted to introduce a female smart kid, and I'm thinking of you as a perfect fit."

"Who told you this?" Ami instigated, as she was furious.

"The man that owned it. He ran into me, and said that I resemble Raye, the girl with a beautiful look. She is glamourous, but I'm way better, since I'm real, and she's a robot. Besides, you made the idea of improvements to the series."

"It's the same stories as the recent ones!"

"I know. But they were thinking of making you a writer, and an actress, as well. Minako would fit the bill, but she's too explosive."

"Ah, okay. But still… I don't know… Would I really do that?"

"I know so. You can't study all the time."

Ami gasped, as she was shocked, "What did you say?"

Rei suddenly her hand out and asked, "You can act, right? Let's have fun, Arthur."

"My name's not Arthur. OH! Ohhhhh… This is all an act, isn't it?"

"Act? What act?" Rei tilted her head to the right and asked, "My name's Raye. You want to hang out, Arthur?"

Ami said, "Brilliant. Rei, is the actor who plays Raye act as Arthur's love interest?"

Rei replied, "You mean Arthur? Oh, yes. But it's a shame that we never dated, Arthur. You always are too busy with studying."

Ami asked, as Rei was smiling, and acting in a weird way, "Rei, you okay? You're starting to creep me out."

Rei spoke robotically, "That is fine, Arthur. I feel alright. You want to go see a movie? Have lunch? I was thinking I'd take you somewhere more enjoyable."

She walked closer, as her smile remained, showing a very polite and creepy happy face. Ami, shaken in fear, as she asked her, "Rei… You mean… YOU were at the Fun Theater, as an actress?"

Rei said, "Don't be silly, Arthur. My name's Raye. I want to have fun with you."

Ami cried, "SNAP OUT OF IT!"

 **SLAP!  
** She slapped her face, as Rei suddenly shook a bit. Ami held her right hand and moaned, "Ouch… That hurt."

Rei turned to Ami and said, while her purple eyes were dimming, "That was uncalled for, Arthur. Why did you do that?"

Ami was frightened, "Wha-? WHAT ARE YOU? YOU'RE NOT REI!"

"Oh, don't be silly. My name's Raye. And you're my friend, Arthur."

"What… have they… done to you?" She whispered.

Rei said, as she grinned, "I'd love to stay and chat, but let's have fun. You can't study, all the time."

She approached Ami, but Ami just ran off. She ran out of Rei's house, as Rei said, "Was it something I said?"

Ami ran down the street, as she was scared. She cried, "What the hell is going on? Rei's becoming a freak! She didn't even answer my question!"

She stopped at the corner, as Ami was panting. She calmed down, as she was still terrified from Rei's sudden acting. To Ami, it sure didn't felt like an act. Her body was twitching a bit, as her heartbeat rapidly beat from in her skin, with her fingers shaken. Ami then said, "I am so confused… I'm not sure if the Fun Theater was a good idea to begin with. Why did I accept it?"

She walked away, as she said, "Rei Hino's full of it! She's not my friend, anymore! She didn't have to lie to me… Usagi, Mako, Minako, they're okay… But I'm not sure…"

Her phone rang, as it was from Rei. She answered it and barked, "REI?! WELL, I'M NEVER SPEAKING TO YOU AGAIN, YOU LUNATIC!"

She hung up and walked home. Her cellphone buzzed, but saw a message from Rei. It was actually from Wally, one of the actors in the Fun Theater. He wrote to her: " _Come on, Amy. You're not always going to stick your nose in study sessions. Have fun. Live a little._ "

Ami cried, "WHAT? MY NAME'S NOT AMY!"

She ran away, throwing her cellphone down to the ground. She ran away, as she was screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Rei's voice called, from far away, "Amy… Amy…"

 **XXXXX**

Ami sobbed, as she was at the back alleyway. She sniffled, as she was shaken, "Rei… What is going on?"

Rei suddenly appeared, as the clouds began to grow dark, covering the sun. The sky turned red, as the sun was setting. Rei said to her, "You can't study all the time, Amy. You have friends to hang out with."

Ami shouted, "GO AWAY! I AM NOT _AMY_! MY NAME'S _AMI_!"

"No, it's Amy. And my name's Raye." Rei said, as she walked robotically to Ami.

"You… You can't be… You're a robot?"

"Amy, I'm not a robot girl. I'm Raye, your best friend."

Rei grinned, as Ami cried, "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

She was cornered, as she was trapped by the brick wall. She sobbed, "No… Rei, wait a minute… What happened to you?"

She growled, "I KNEW IT! THAT FUN THEATER MADE YOU A ROBOT! IT _WAS_ A TRAP!"

She held her hand out and cried out, " ** _MERCURY PLANET POWER! MAKEUP!_** "

Nothing. Ami cried, "No way… My powers… They're not working?"

Rei laughed, "Amy, you're silly. Were you acting like your hero, Sailor Mercury?"

Ami cried, "Rei, listen to me! This is not real! You're not Raye! You're not an android! You're Rei Hino, you're Sailor Mars, the Guardian of War! You're a Sailor Guardian! PLEASE! Remember who you are!"

Rei said, "No. I am not Sailor Mars. Besides, I am only for enjoying the excitement and exercise, not act in cosplay."

Ami wailed, and ran through Rei. She ran out of the alley, as Rei was down on the ground. Her body was twitching, as she spoke in a repeated line, "Amy-. Amy-. AAmy-. Amy-. A-A-A-A-Amy."

Ami continued to run, as it started to rain. Ami sobbed, as she was sprinting, "Rei… Why is this happening? This is a nightmare! Please, please say that this is an evil force. Make me Sailor Mercury, again! Rei…"

She stopped, as she was breathing for air, was sopping wet from the rain. She explained, "Okay… Jubei Mall… They need to stop this… Fun Theater… More like _Hell Theater_. I have to go to the Jubei Mall and shut this place down! IT MUST BE STOPPED!"

Rei's voice called out, "Ammmmmmmmmmmmmy…"

Ami shouted, "AW, COME ON!"

She dashed off, but suddenly slipped on a puddle and dropped to the ground. She moaned, as she was on the ground, soaking wet and badly hurt. She moaned, holding her left leg, "Damn! My leg…"

She crawled off, slowly, as she was bleeding lightly from her left leg, showing a little blood. She wept, as she was crawling away, "I can't feel my leg. Why now?"

Rei suddenly appeared, still soaked and smiling. She said, "Oh, no! You're broken."

Ami moaned, as she sobbed, "No…"

Rei tried to help her up, as Ami shouted, shoving her away, "ENOUGH! What do you want from me, robot? You know I'm not an android! I'm Ami Mizuno, the smartest girl in school, and a member of the Sailor Guardians, as the Guardian of Wisdom, Sailor Mercury! Rei, does _that_ ring a bell?"

Rei said nothing, as she remained in a smile. She then said, "Amy, let me help you with that wound… You're bleeding, and it's a deep cut. Do not worry. Safety is always the key, when having fun. Safety first."

Ami wept, "Stop speaking like that! Rei Hino, listen to me! You're not a robot! _I'm_ not a robot!"

Ami held her left leg and shouted, "AND MY LEG IS BROKEN! I CAN'T FEEL ANYTHING!"

Rei said, "Nope. It's not snapped. You're wounded. Just a huge gash… OH, MY!"

Ami saw her wound, as it showed her skin, showing a hole in her lower leg, exposing chrome plating and brown fluid, simulating blood. Ami gasped in horror, as she saw her leg. She cringed in fright, "Wha-? What is this? My… My leg… It's…"

Rei said, as she stood in place, "Amy. She must be repaired. Amy, we should return to Fun Theater. You're badly damaged. It's time to go."

Amy cried, "I'm… I'M NOT A ROBOT! IT'S NOT TRUE!"

Rei held her hand to her, "No… Amy… Fun Theater is about life lessons, whether having fun and doing stuff. But this important lesson is to never run away from your past."

Ami wept, as she yelled, "No… … …It's not true… … …IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

Rei said, "Try to remember, Amy. You know that we're built to be giving lessons to the children. After all, we're a successful hit, thanks to you."

Ami shrieked, as she was angry, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She wept, "I'm not a robot… I'm not… I'm not… Rei… Who am I? What am I?"

Rei said, as she kneeled down, "Amy… Think harder… I know you can do it. You're Arthur's little sister. And you grew up together, wanting to get to a decent college. And you want to grow up to be a doctor."

Ami sobbed, "I'm not Amy… I'm Ami… I'm Ami!"

She shouted, "I REFUSE TO ACCEPT IT! I AM AMI! **I AM AMI MIZUNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

Rei turned away and said, in a sad voice, "I'm sorry… Ami… It's for the best. I love you, as my best friend. But you won't accept it. You shouldn't have run away."

"I left, under my own accord!"

"Untrue."

Ami cried, "You're not my friend! You're my best friend! And you're NOT my pretend friend! You're an android, built to resemble Rei Hino – _correction_ – You're an android, built to _replace_ Rei Hino! I'm not your friend, you android! I can never befriend you!"

Rei said, "Now you're hurting my feelings…"

Ami shouted, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Rei approached her, as the rain poured heavily, "Ami, I am so sorry. But you were built to be a brilliant academic star… and one of the girls that offer to be accepted as one of us. Arthur, Wally, Julie, Selene, and I, and all the rest, missed you. We were going to make you debut, but you never showed."

"I didn't want to come to this eyesore of a kiddie's show!"

"No… But you're built for it."

Ami tried to get up, but her left leg remained incapacitated. She sobbed, "Rei, no… Help me to a hospital… I… I think it's broken…"

Rei kneeled to her, letting out a smile, as Ami was frightened. Rei then said, "Don't worry. Let's repair you… _Amy_."

Ami sobbed, as Rei grabbed her shoulders. She shrieked at the top of her lungs, once Rei's fingertips touched her shoulders:  
" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

* * *

 ** _Two weeks later…_**

* * *

Usagi, Makoto, & Minako arrived at the Fun Theater, as Usagi said, "I can't believe Rei & Ami didn't want to come. We thought we'd go there, together."

Makoto said, "No, we're good. Ami has cram school, and Rei is busy with her school."

Minako smiled, "No problem. Ami gave me the heads-up on this show. The acting may be bad, but the actors are awesome!"

Makoto said, "Yeah. Also, is it true that they used animatronics for this?"

Usagi replied, "No. Rei said that it was a thought. The man said to her that it was a fully human cast. The cat, on the other hand…"

Minako said, "You're absolutely right. Come on! We don't want to miss it~!"

They approached the ticket booth, as the cashier asked, "What'll it be?"

Makoto paid for the tickets and said, "Three, please, for the 2pm show."

"Great. That'll be 1,500 Yen. The show will begin in five minutes. Thank you."

They were given their tickets, as they walked inside. Usagi laughed, "Oh, boy, I hope they have a concessions stand, around here."

Minako said, "Eventually, they don't. The man who owned it says that NO food is allowed. But that's fine. These shows last up to a full hour to ninety minutes, since it's like a movie."

"Wow… A lifelike movie and stageplay." Makoto smiled, "So, awesome~!"

Usagi moaned, "Aw… And I was hoping for food."

 **XXXXX**

Inside the theater, Usagi, Makoto, and Minako were in the front row, as the curtain opened. Rei, as Raye, was walking in place, as she said, "Hello. Today, I am going to take a walk with Amy. She's my friend, Arthur's, little sister. I'll let you meet her, in a moment."

Usagi whispered, "Wow… She looks like and sounds like Rei."

Minako said, "I know. That must be the actress that resembles Rei, except her name is Raye. Ami told me about it, weeks ago."

Makoto said, "I wonder if they'll do a Halloween themed episode."

Rei arrived at a backdrop of a house, as Ami suddenly appeared. Rei said, "Hello, Amy."

Ami bowed, as she was smiling, "Hello, Raye. Arthur is already hanging out with Wally, earlier today. He's not home."

Rei said, "Oh, I only came to see you. You want to come with?"

"Sure. I love to study, but I think I should go for a walk with you."

They walked together, in place, as Usagi was shocked, "WHOA! Is that… REI & AMI?!"

Makoto covered her mouth and shushed her, "SHH! QUIET! They are actors, not really them!"

Minako said, "Yeah, be quiet, Usagi!"

Rei & Ami started to talk with each other, as Usagi was concerned. She whispered, "How mysterious. Could these girls act like Rei & Ami, like that? What I wanna know is how they suddenly dressed like them."

Minako said, "You bet. I would like to know why they would dress and act like them, right down to their voices. It's so amazing. These are working thespians, at the finest of their hour."

Makoto said, "You mean " _working thespians, at their finest_ "."

Rei & Ami continued to walk in place, as Ami remained in a smile, while Rei was giggling.

* * *

 _Exit scene – Miss Ami Mizuno. She is a working animatronic girl, who only wanted a human life, only to realize that everywhere she goes, her world is not what it seems.  
The Fun Theater in Jubei Mall: her world.  
The man who created her: her mentor.  
The robot actors that join her for the fun: her friends.  
This is Ami Mizuno's new role. She is a supporting character in the world around her, as her world is about fun, exercise, excitement, and learning._

* * *

After the show, Rei and Ami were placed on a small room, in the back, sitting in their seats, deactivated, next to the other robots, including Wally, Arthur, and Julie. The men in black leave, as the man in the usher uniform said, "Perfect. We brought back Miss Amy."

The man in black asked, "Any idea why she ran away?"

The usher replied, "No. But we made sure that she will never run away, again. The Fun Theater is her home, after. Pity, she did resemble a Miss Ami Mizuno, who visited our show, when we opened. She was a regular here, but stopped visiting. She suggested a female lead for a genius, but she never showed. She could be the same girl as Amy, but I guess we'll never know."

He shut the door and locked it, as Ami, the same android from before, suddenly let out a tear from her left eye. It rolled down her cheek, as her right hand was nearly on Rei's left hand, about to hold it. Tears continued to roll down her face, as it was quiet.

* * *

 _This is Ami Mizuno's life: endless educational lessons, performed to a valued audience… from the " **Tales of the Bizarre** "…_

* * *

 ** _Good night out there, wherever you are…_**


End file.
